United Republic of Orion
The United Republic of Orion is a galactic government located in the Milky Way of Dimension AI-26. It was founded by First Executive Sparre and his political allies in the year 32 P.T. to make a stronger human/martian/venusian government following the Laake Conspiracy. It is considered the succesor state of the Solar Union . Etymology The official name of the URO is the United Republic of Orion, in reference to the common deity known as Orion, portrayed as the savior of mankind and venusiankind alike. History Foundation Following the Laake Conspiracy, the different political factions of the Solar Union came to agreement to replace the constitution, and so a constitutional convention was held, and the Constitution of 31 P.T. was ratified. The new constitution included features like the separation of Head of State (Regent) from Head of Government (Chancellor), the reestructuring of the provnces and tributqry states, and the reform of the chamber of deputies. Blair Chancellorship Guardian Directive, National Truth Commission Investigations, The Order Crackdown, Unification with the UFSR, Blair Corruption Scandal Vasilovich Chancellorship Senate reform, army reform Geography The United Republic of Orion is divided into three main star systems, with one minor star system and another two territories located in pocket dimensions. The three main star systems are the Sol System, the Belenus System and the Estella System. The Sol system has two major planets. The first and largest planet is Venus, which is a rocky planet with a very thick and large atmosphere. Most of its large cities are floating structures, with some smaller towns being located in specially protected areas in the surface. Mars is slightly smaller than Venus, and is also a rocky planet. It has been terraformed in some aspects, and now has a breathable atmosphere, with a strong magnetic field that deflects radiation. Besides these two planets, the Sol system is also home to the Earth and Ceres. Earth has been mostly decimated by a nuclear war and two alien invasions in a (relatively) short period of time. Following the decimation of Earth, multiple mining bases began construction, and where fully operational within a few years. Ceres was colonized during the Sol Imperium, and has since been a center of mining operations in the Asteroid Belt. Titan, Io, Callisto, Ganymede, Europa, Titania, Triton and Enceladus meanwhile have been terraformed and currently house human colonies, Enceladus is a haven for retired clones to live their retirement in. In the Belenus system, the only inhabited celestial body is the planet of Apollo, which is a rocky planet, with three large seas and has a large region of fertile land next to its largest lake. In Estella, there is one inhabitable planet and two large inhabited moons: the planet Novaterra and the moons of Doabta and Tenochtitlan. All are rocky and have large oceans alongside fertile land. The minor system of Centauri has only one inhabited planet, Centauri B. A small mining colony resides here. There is also a government base to study the Quoy'Darh species. The Interregnum and Eden dimension are both pocket dimensions, with Eden dimension being home to Eden Base, and the Interregnum being home to many provinces of the URO. Government and Politics Economy Category:Nation